Angelarium
Angelarium (覇神の滅魔法 (アンジェラリアム), Anjerariamu lit. Supreme Divine Killing Magic) is a Caster Magic that has attributes of both Light Magic and Darkness Magic, and is described as "divine murder magic" (天来殺人真帆, tenrai satsujin mahō), akin to God Slayer Magic, yet has various differences that make it its own magic, the prime example being it relies on the power of angels, including the likes of fallen angels. It's only known user is Azazel, and it is his one of his two "trump cards", the other one being Ea. Description Angelarium is a complex magic that requires the incredibly unheard of hybrid of the three races; angels, demons and humans. Due to this, the existence of users of Angelarium have been non-existent for millenia, with Azazel being believed to be one of the very few existing Angelarium users, possessing a body that originally human, now fully demonified, with the blood of angels, all mixed together, giving a complete body of chaos and order. This means the user's body is something that "shouldn't exist". Demons are already considered an impossible existence due to being creatures of both chaos and order, yet with the addition of angel blood, which are considered both the polar opposite and mortal enemies of demons, further adding to the impossibility and incompatibility of the two races being joined in one body, especially that of a human. The general power and usage of Angelarium is the power of angels themselves, divine beings that "surpass" all known earthly races, and are hinted to be related to the demons, being the purest embodiment of order, but also as a form of "ascended demons". This functions with split-second summoning that brings about a certain angel, choosing one from their various ranks, or even a fallen angel, who each possess a seperate effect they cast as their respective spell. The spells require alot of power to cast, as they do bring about angels, divine beings, from their very world into the physical plane, even if for a split second, a showcase of their incredible power. Angels are treated as holy entites that still maintain a physical body with blood and organs, yet exert enormous quantities of magic energy at their every waking moment. They also have no definitive gender, and their human appearance hints at them being related to the humans and demons, or simply a form they choose. This makes it so if they were to stay in Earth Land for too long, they would run out of magic very quickly, and in their home, "heaven", they are surrounded by an endless pool of magic power that keeps them from running out. However, they are tied to their realm, and are unable to freely leave it, and Angelarium is effectively the only way for them to come down to Earth Land, even if it is for only a second and for a single attack for the sake of someone else. The mindset of angels is also vastly different from that of anyone in Earth Land, the prime example to that is that they do not mind being summoned, as they wish to experience Earth Land and see it even if it is while serving someone and only for a second. Fallen Angels are an odd case. They remain in their realm alongside the normal angels, and aren't described as "evil" or "sinful", which angels state are concepts exclusive to humans anyway. In simpler terms, Fallen Angels have the equivlant of a "license to kill", being free to execute anyone they deem "rightful to die", while Angels are only able of subduing others, without killing them. Angels are honorable warriors who would do their best to not kill their enemy but defeat them regardless, which limits their full power. This virtually makes Fallen Angels more powerful, due to lacking any form of limit to stop them from releasing their full power, going right for the kill, making them far more dangerous than the regular angel. The powers of the Angels vary depending on their "rank", but the only ones known are normal Angels, who are typically the power equivlant of a full-fledged Guild Master, Fallen Angels, which are the same level of power, yet are more dangerous due to their aforementioned lack of a limit, and finally, Archangels, the rarest and strongest of angels, who have the power equivlant of a Wizard Saint, yet are the most difficult to summon, and infact can only be summoned for approximately a milisecond, making using their power very difficult. Azazel claims that the mere presence of an Archangel is more than enough, even if they're attack fails, due to the fact they radiate so much magic energy that everything is incinerated or catches itself on fire, leaving near cataclysm damage onto the surrounding with their simple presence alone, should they choose to reveal their true forms behind their six wings. The actual spells, which are each an angel's own unique attack, varies from one another. Some are offensive attacks, simple enough, yet others are far more complex spell-casting. Support or otherwise, each angel has a unique skill of their own, which are describes as intriquate and complex "beyond the norm of magic". Azazel is also shown to be able to communicate with the angels, allowing him to strategise an attack sequence, and summon them appropriately to their charged time required for their unique spell to be ready. As explained prior, the summoning of a normal angel alone requires alot of power. While Azazel does have one of the highest magical reserves in the world, even he admits that abusing Angelarium can drain him as "if he's just a starting magic", which he explains is even worse with the Archangel, who can empty about half his overall magic power in a simple casting, and kill him with subsequent uses. While effective against alot of creatures, Angelarium is meant as a tool for effective and absolute divine killing, akin to God Slayer, yet is far more direct. Azazel compares God Slayer to more "traditional" hunting methods, while Angelarium is mor elike "a rapid serial killer's unflinching rampage". It does incredible amounts of damage to divine beings, Gods and other angels in particular. Angel Slayer Angel Slayer (神滅への昇天 (エンジェル・スレイヤー), Enjeru Sureiyā lit. Ascension to Divine Killing) is the penultimate form of Angelarium, breaking past the magic's limits, allowing the user to "ascend to become the ultimate divine killing power". In the basic sense, the user becomes an angel, yet differs in the sense that they are still a demon and human, making them simultaneously "inferior", yet also possess "greater power" as a result of being the singularity of three races. Their bodies become a perfect "reactor" that holds the power angels, demons and humans, making them continually exude their now bolstered magic power at every second they are in this form, yet also are a completely physical being that can be touched and hurt, whose presence does not affect the surrounding against their own will, yet possess blood and a limit. Interestingly, the form of Angel Slayer resembles nothing like the angels, no wings yet possesses feathers, blackened infact, most likely a result of the clashing appearances of the three races, causing the overall appearance to have similar features to the three races, but also different. The most prominent power granted with Angel Slayer is the ability to summon the angels for more than their small timeframe, making their assistance more prevelant, with the sole exception of an Archangel, whose timeframe only extends to a measly two seconds, effectively making them a last ditch effort once more. However, what prevents the improved summoning from being endlessly spammed for victory, is the amount of magic it now consumes, being the equivlant to 15% of the overall power within the user, and an Archangel consuming a whopping 50% of the user's magic power, making using only one reduce the user's overall power by half. This is due to the incredible power exerted using up more to summon and maintain the angels for longer, at times a full-minute. Individually, however, the user is capable of simulating the power of an angel, a unique ability only they can possess. They possess a body that cannot exist, making them invulnerable to the "laws of the world", giving them the ability to fly and defy gravity, feel no pain when hurt, and even "deny death", keeping themselves in the mortal realm even after they should be dead, their soul forcing itself to remain intact to their body, and the wounds, while severe and indeed getting in the way of the body's functionality. Their bodies can heal only with the assistance of their angel buddies, and they can effectively fight on par against divine beings, presumably Gods, both in strength and magic. An Angel Slayer user has their magic "locked", only Angelarium being usable, and they can perform the most basic magical abilities of an angel, controlling fiery light that burns and purifies being the most used. Other less known abilities include simple purification, lie detection and the creation of angelic wings that can be used as barriers among other uses. Trivia *"Angelarium ", or "Angelarium: Book of Emanations", is an actual series of illustrations done by Peter Mohrbacher, who does illustrations of various angels. *The Angels used via Angelarium are confirmed to be ones not created by Daeva Brahma, even possessing the traditional angel names. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic